Bittersweet Intentions (UNDER EDITING)
by demuredays
Summary: During her first year of college, Min Seo discovered Hanamiya's sinister personality under his kind upfront causing him to make her school life hell. She's now determined to have her second year run smoothly, but that goes downhill as she finds herself caught between Hanamiya and a ghost from his past. Hanamiya x OC x Aomine COLLEGE AU


_**Disclaimer: Knb Charachters belong to the rightful owner Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Cheese in the trap belong to the rightful owner Soonkki. I'm only using there wonderful works for a fanfic.**_

 _ **Note: This plot will be following the drama (Cheese in the trap), After seeing Yoo Jung, I thought he was similar to Hanamiya but less sinster. So this will be a lot darker than the drama and will be slight variations as the plot for the drama is only a skeleton for this story**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Third P.O.V**_

 _The small drinking party in the bar, slowly begun to grow quieter as people slowly returned to their homes, surely to be regretful in the morning when their excessive drinking begins its aftermath. A drunken party goer slumps against the bar, letting out a heavy sigh as frustrated thoughts flutter in her mind. Long past sober and too drunk to filter her mouth, she begins slurring those thoughts aloud. Barely intelligible, she slurs to her friends, "I'm gonna take leave from school." It comes out something more like "Imaleevskooo," more concerned with getting their friend home safely, a smaller female steps forward as she wraps her arms around her waist, in an attempt to haul her from the bar. Unfortunate the plan flys out the window as the drunken girl whirls around, her brows lowering, "Where'd he go?! Where?!"_

 _Her eyes land on a taller male by the pool table, who now has his attention on all the commotion she is creating. "There! He's here-" she yells, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Its all your fault! So I'll disappear from your sight!" she heaves before her vision grows hazy, she falls to the ground and continues her drunken rant "What did I do wrong? Fine...I'll disappear from your sight "_

 _ **Min Seo P.O.V**_

 _ **(One year ago, Flash back)**_

 _I really didn't want to be going to this party, but Masako was right. I would be a good way for us to the last year of high school and transition into college. So upon arriving at the drinking party for our department, Isaw some familiar faces from high school._

 _"Come on! Eat it up!" a bossy senior yells out, as my eyes flicker to him trying to force a wrap soaked in soju down a students throat._

 _"Hey, hey, hey don't look at him" Masako whispers urgently just as my eyes meet the bossy senior_

 _"Min Seo!" he yells as his eyes light up, "To celebrate your return back to school, eat up!"_

 _Before I can begin to protest, I'm being hauled to my feet as the wrap is pushed into my lips. Sighing internally I grab hold of the wrap and begin munching down, hoping to finish it quickly and sit back down. But as I'm cringing and chewing simultaneously, the bossy senior begins to pour more hot sauce into my mouth, finally causing me to spit whole mess out - rice, lettuce, dribbly hot sauce splattered onto the floor-just as a tall, good-looking student arrives. I feel my cheeks heat up as he stares at me coldly before turning with shake of his head. Not the most auspicious meeting._

 _As I wipe the mess from my chin, my eyes wander to the student as he chatters amoungst the others, Hanamiya Makoto, the couch and captain of the school basketball team._

 _"Ah- He's so handsome" Masako comments as she lazily stares at him._

 _My eyebrows pinch together as I study him for a moment "He seems a little...cold"_

 _Masako laughs as she turns back to the food, piling varies things on her "Cold? His partically perfection with that face" as she murmurs the last part, Kaede attention narrows on her._

 _"You think he's perfect?" he scoffs, his voice taking a slightly higher pitch._

 _Masako just shrugs as she keeps eating "Yeaah, but he's not really not my type. Although I'm not the only one who thinks he's attractive, Just watch the two at his table."_

 _And just as she predicted, one of the girls slides up next to him, smiling brightly as she introduces herself._

 _"O-oh! Hanamiya-san do you want a drink?! Let me refill your cup" she rambles, grabbing the pitcher of juice._

 _Hanamiya begins to protest "No its fine I can-" but gets abruptly cut off as Aki Tora keeps pressing. During the process the juice gets split all over the girls skirt, causing a surprised yelp to leave her lips._

 _My eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and suspicious, although he apologized that looked rather deliberate. Just as Aki quickly jumps up to go clean herself off, unnoticed by anyone else I catch a small smirk brace his lips._

 _-_ _ **Time Skip-**_

 _That senior did seem rather strange, it seems like that spill was on purpose, I have a bad feeling about this. Slowly making my way down the stairwell I notice bossy sunbae crouched on the stairs, slipping a few notes into his pocket "Oh? Senior what are you doing?"_

 _He jumps slightly, looking back at me with surprise "A-aah Min Seo thats where you were? I'm just counting the party funds. Does that make me an old person, counting money like this?" he jokes.I give him a small grin before continuing down the stairs, I'd rather not stay and chat, once he begins talking, he never stops._

 _Bossy senior voice booms through the stairwell as it sounds like he is assuring another student "Hmm?! It doesn't matter if I take a little, besides Makoto is very rich I'm sure he'll just pay back the difference. He's very generous. No will notice"_

 _The other student sighs "You should really stop bumming off Hanamiya, What if he finds out you used him?"_

 _I shook my head, unsurprised my senior actions. Even amougst us first years we knew about his habits in thieving money, still no one had said word against it. Rounding the end off the stairwell, I nearly jump from my skin. Leaning against the wall and having heard bossy sunbae's whole conversation was Hanamiya._

 _ **, "I shouldn't have run into him like that. That was the beginning."**_

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _Slowly sipping at my coffee, I smile to myself as I listen to Masako and Kaede argue like an old married couple. I look up as I hear some calling my name, only to a red-faced and angry Oogami._

 _"It was you wasn't it? You wrote on the online board that I took money from the party funds?!" he yells, giving me a heated glare._

 _Having no idea what his talking about, I give him a confused look "What are you talking about.."_

 _Sighing angrily he pulls his phone fro his pocket and shoves it in my face "Hey! Are you still saying its not you? I was dragged out by the disciplinary committee"_

 _Masako leans in next to me to read from the phone screen as she lets out a scoff "How do you know it was her? Wheres your proof?!"_

 _"You be quiet" he hisses at Masako before turning his glare back on me "You were the only one who saw me counting the money on the stairs that night, so what do you mean it was mean?"_

 _Funny how he's the one puffed up in outrage about it, considering what he did. I glare back at him "Why do you think its me? I wasn't the only one on the stairs that night"_

 _"Who? Who else was there?" he questions as I catch Hanamiya watching the whole scene with an amused smile."_

 _"It was that smile.."_

 _Before I can answer bossy sunbae, he begins shouting again, and Hanamiya steps in with friendly words to placate his buddy. Of course he'd step in before I could point out that he was also there._

 _As Oogami storms off, Hanamiya turns to me with a soft smile "I understand why you had to report that, I'll try and talk to Oogami for you ."_

 _I look up at him in disbelief he can't be serious? Is he really going to try and play innocent. Quickly standing up, I give him a questioning look "You don't really mean that do you? I'm asking whether you think I did it, you were at the bottom of the stairs too."_

 _Blinking slowly, he returns my glare with an even look "What do you mean?"_

 _Nearly scoffing, I roll my eyes and narrow my eyes on him "You saw the whole thing, it wasn't me. So who else couldv'e it been?"_

 _Before I can continue, Aki butts in "Are you trying to be funny? You can't be suggesting Hanamiya-san was the one who told on Oogami? He was the one who cleared up this mess when the teachers threatened to go to the police, he even paid back the money. Are you writing a novel or something?"_

 _Ignoring her, I continue to question him "Was it really not you?"_

 _"I shouldn't have said that to him, behind that smile of his... there was a scary duplicitous way to him that he kept hidden"_

 _He looked down at me coldly for a moment before walking off._

 _But I didn't know that at the time_

 _-_ _ **Time Skip-**_

 _It seemed liked lately everything that could go wrong, was going wrong. I would be late to classes, after been given the wrong classroom, assignments constely went missing, randomly being tripped, receiving odd punishments from the disciplinary committee for the simplest things. Perhaps I was going paranoid or just hit a stroke of bad-luck, but ever since the party, it felt like Hanamiya had skillfully used other people and continued to cause trouble for me._

 _Today seemed to be just piling on trouble, metaphorically and quite literally as moments ago the class president had dumped a pile of the classes assignments in my arms to give to the teacher. Regret for denying to do this favournow had set in as I slowly and blindly made my way to the office, but as I drew closer to the elevator, I noticed a Hanamiya waiting for the lift. Internally groaning at my bad luck, I redirected my path to avoid the devil and made a take for the stairs, but it seemed I hadn't been given enough bad luck as the papers in my arms fell from my arms and scattered to the floor. Scrunching up my face in frustration I bent down to pick them up, I really was ready for this day to end. As I stretch to my left to retrieve the last of the past, a polished shoe steps on them, complaints are about to leave my lips as I go to voice them at the moron standing on the papers but leave as quickly as they come as my eyes are met with cold ones._

 _"You really should learn to be more careful" Hanamiya murmurs before swiftly taking his leave._

 _, "I could feel it for certain then—a clear malice toward me. My school life turned into hell through one person, and that's why I decided to take leave from school."_

 _ **(Present time, Day after drunken Declaration)**_

 _"So I'm guessing all that talk about not coming to school was just drunken nonese?" Masako asks with a small grin, wincing I let out a huff and glare at her from the corner of my eye "I'm here now, aren't I?" Both her and Kaede had taken sheer delight in recalling all the things my drunken self had gotten up to, I suppose they both were too cruel to spare me the details. "Min Seo listen, if you need money for your tuition...I mean I can pay you, if you're having money problems". Ah- my dear friend thought that was the reason I'd rambled on about leaving, I really wish the problem was that simple. "No, no its fine. I got that scholarship I was working for" I murmur, giving her a small grin as she begins spluttering "W-what?! They gave it to you?! Ahhhhh thats great!"_

 _It was definitely a relief having that scholarship, but I'm still puzzled on how I received it. More importantly how was I going to go to school with that person?_

 _A pit of cold doubt and anxiety curl in my stomach as my thoughts wonder to that person. On the surface Hanamiya Makoto seemed_

 _"Oi! Look at the time?!" Kaede yells, causing me to flinch at the suddenly volume change in his tone._

 _My brows pinch together as Masako questions him with confusion "What do you mean-_

 _She abruptly cut off as he grabs us both by the arms and tugs us into a faster pace "The computer lab opens in ten minutes, you know everyone wants to get into Mrs Abe's class"_

 _And with that andrelin set in as a horde of people took off towards the lab, probably anxious to get in the same class._

 _People pushed their way through the small door way as the race began as I practically through myself into the seat, trembling fingers quickly got me signed in._

 _The sounds of frantic mouse clicks filled the air as I anxiously wait for the web page to load, after a few seconds the page for my entry form displays itself on the screen. I nearly yelp in excitement, my fingers hurriedly type to fill out the form "Don't refresh the page again! Just wait for it load" I mutter to the Masako and Kaede. As I press enter and send complete the form as relief flushes over me "I did it..."_

 _Maybe this year wouldn't so bad..._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _"I can't believe we all got in..But I have three days of morning classes" Masako groans_

 _"Hmm? Thats refreshing" I murmur with a small smile_

 _She looks at me questionably "Is it? Ahh I should just leave school at this rate"_

 _I take the timetable from her hands and look at her class time "Oh I definitely would leave too if mine was like this" I tease as she gives me a frustrated glare_

 _"I don't understand you both don't have morning classes and I'm stuck with three days of it, I thought we all did it at the same time?!" She complains_

 _Kaede pats her head as he lets out a sarcastic sigh "Its probably because you have short fingers"_

 _Her heads whips around as she gives him a heated look "Do you want to die?!"_

 _As he round the corner, Kaede says the name I dread "Hanamiya-san!_

 _My eye move to his form as he gives us a small smile before turning to Oogami, who is calling out his name._

 _"Oh! Mi seo I heard you got that scholarship, you should buy us lunch to celebrate" Oogami yells as he paces over to us. I internally sigh and searching my mind for a believable excuse as Aki waltzes over a smirk bracing her lips "He rights, you got it because of Hanamiya-san so you should buy in for us 10 times."_

 _My eyes flicker to Hanamiya with disbelief and confusion but before I can voice my confusion, Masako answers for me._

 _"Aki, What do you mean?"_

 _Her smirk widens as she continues to explain, much to the displeasure of Hanamiya, "You didn't know? The TA lost his report so the scholarship was given to you"_

 _I blink in disbelief, I considered leaving because he made my life difficult but now I'm at school because of that guy? I feel like I'm being pulled into a plot, something feels off. Before anyone else can say anything Hanamiya steps forward plastering on a smile "Oogami I'll pay for lunch, lets go" he murmurs, Oogami looks between us before shrugging "Alright then." As they turn to leave Hanamiya gives me a small smile "It was nice seeing you, Mi seo", not being able to fathom any words I give a polite nod. "Wow, I wonder what happened" Masako whispers, I give a small hum "Who knows, Anyway I have to check my emails. I'll talk to you later"._

 _ **-Time Skip-**_

 _Something did feel strange about this situation but I can't let it get to me, I know this year will be in my favor. I lazily scroll through my emails, clicking on a few from Mom, maybe I should see her once I have enough. As I turn off the computer I hear a soft voice behind me "Min Seo"._

 _I turn coming face to face with Hanamiya "Oh! Senior" I nearly shout from fright, he tilts his head as if studying me "What are you doing?", I nervously shift as I turn back to the computer "I'm just checking my emails, I'm almost done" I quietly say, theres a long pause and I think I'm going to faint from all the tension. He breaks the silence with a quiet murmur that almost didn't hear, "I'm glad to see you again."_

 _My eyes widen as I turn back to him, did I heat that right? Maybe his feeling ill, before I can ask if hes perfectly sane he speaks again "Do you want to have lunch with me?"_

 _"W-what?!"_

 **Thank you for reading! I'm apologize for any mistakes, I think I removed any but its late so I'm sure there probably are still some remaining. This chapter was just an introduction, the later chapter will give the charachters a bit more depth! And more charachters from the Knb series will be introduced, including Aomine! As you can see this chapter did follow closely to Cheese in the trap but in the next chapters the plot will sliglty differ. Advice and criticism is very welcome also!**


End file.
